


I Am

by jacksonwhittemorre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, SUPER CHEESY, Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwhittemorre/pseuds/jacksonwhittemorre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Jackson’s there, he feels free. Like he can do anything. Like there is nothing holding him back. He feels… like himself. For the first time in a long time, he isn’t pretending to be someone else. He’s able to be 100% Liam when he’s with Jackson. “</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am

**Author's Note:**

> The title (and the fic) is inspired by Christina Aguilera's song "I Am".
> 
> BTW: Jackson is 17 and Liam is 15

_“I am timid and_

_I am oversensitive…”_

 

 

 

 

Jackson knows him from the inside out.

 

Every insecurity.

 

Every flaw.

 

Every fear.

 

Every crevice and every curve of his body.

 

He makes him feel safe. 

 

 

 

When Jackson’s there, Liam feels free. Like he can do anything. Like there is nothing holding him back. 

He feels… like himself. 

For the first time in a long time, he isn’t pretending to be someone else. He’s able to be 100% Liam when he’s with Jackson. 

Because he knows that Jackson would never judge him or ridicule him. 

He likes him the way he is, and that makes Liam feel… absolute.

 

 

 

 

_“… I have insecurities._

_You show me I am beautiful…”_

 

 

 

 

Jackson helps him in many ways, but mostly with his anxiety. 

Every time he feels like he’s gonna explode with fear or worry, he remembers those three words.

 

“I got you.”

 

It’s like everything just goes away. 

He feels like he’s floating on a cloud and nothing can bring him down. 

Complete and utter serenity. 

 

 

 

 

_“I am temperamental and_

_I have imperfections and_

_I am emotional_

_I am unpredictable…”_

 

 

 

 

The first time they slept together was the worst day of Liam’s life. 

Not because of the act, but because of everything that happened before that. He was filled with nerves and worry. 

He just wanted everything to go perfectly. And of course that made him even more nervous. 

He threw up like a hundred times that day, and he even thought about calling Jackson and coming up with some bullshit excuse so he could get out of it.

 

You see, Liam has a problem. Well… he has many problems, but that’s the main one. 

He’s always so afraid, and it frustrates him so much. 

He just wants to be normal, like everyone else. But he’s not. He’s a ball of anxiety, and nerves, and fear, and… anger. 

 

 

That’s the worst one of them all, the anger. 

The sudden urge to lunge and yell at anyone who stands in his way. 

It scares him. He’s unpredictable. 

At any second, he can flip on like a switch and turn into something- someone that he never wants to be again.

 

 

Everyday he prays that it’ll be a good one. He just doesn’t wanna hurt anyone. 

And most importantly, he doesn’t wanna hurt himself.

 

 

 

 

“ _Take me, free me, see through to the core of me._

_Take me, free me, there will be no more pretending…”_

 

 

 

 

Jackson always makes sure to go slow, to make Liam feel good. 

He does anything that he can to make him relax. 

He doesn’t wanna hurt him, he doesn’t want him to feel uncomfortable. 

He wants him to feel safe. 

He wants him to be able to act without caring how Jackson will react. He wants him to be completely instinctual. 

He doesn’t want him to be afraid. 

 

 

Their first time was awkward and embarrassing- or well, it was awkward and embarrassing for Liam cause… well you know why. 

He was completely out of his comfort zone. 

He just wasn’t used to this, used to… being so intimate with someone else. 

It was something foreign to him. 

 

 

 

 

_“Now I stand before you with my heart in my hands._

_I’m asking you to take me just the way that I am…”_

 

 

 

 

He was a virgin, and Jackson knew. That’s why he was so gentle with him. 

Jackson’s not the type to take things slow. 

He likes to be rough and careless. He likes to be aggressive and dominant. He likes to be in control. 

But when he’s with Liam, he let’s him take the reigns. 

He lets him decide what they do next, how fast they’ll move to the next step. 

He encourages him to take his time, not to rush if he’s not ready. And that’s what Liam loves about him. 

He’s patient, but only when it comes to him.

 

 

He entered Liam at a slow pace, and gave him just the right amount of time to become accustomed to his size.

Jackson isn’t enormous, but he definitely isn’t small, and he definitely did not want to hurt Liam (that was the last thing he wanted). 

He made sure that Liam was comfortable, that he wasn’t in too much pain. 

And Liam thanked him for that by pulling him in for a kiss. 

It was calm and tender, light and soft, just how Liam liked it.  And Jackson went along with it, because he cares about Liam. A lot.

 

 

Jackson steadily pulled out and thrusted back in. 

Liam gasped. 

It was like nothing he had ever felt before, like something inside him sated, and it felt so amazing. 

Jackson pulled out again, but this time, he held it there. He didn’t move a muscle. And Liam didn’t like that. 

He wanted him to move again, to thrust into him, to make him feel good. 

And he expressed that by letting out a high pitched squeal. Something that he will ever admit to doing. 

 

Not even to himself.

 

 

 

 

_“Please lay down your arms, do you know me?_

_Make me feel safe from harm…”_

 

 

 

 

Jackson responded by plunging into him, in one swift motion. 

He stilled, and so did Liam. 

There wasn’t a sound, not even a breath. Until Liam let out a loud, lustful cry. 

That’s when Jackson started to move, and boy, did he move.

 

 

He pushed into and pulled out of Liam repeatedly. 

Over and over again, until they were both nothing but a shivering mess of bodies.

 

 

It was one of the best things Liam had ever felt in his life. 

He felt connected, like he and Jackson were one. 

And there was nothing else in the world that mattered to him in that moment. 

Nothing but Jackson, and that pure pleasure he gave him.

 

 

 

 

_“… I have insecurities._

_You show me I am beautiful…”_

 

 

 

 

Jackson didn’t leave that night like Liam had worried. 

He stayed and cleaned them up, wrapped Liam in his arms, and held him until the morning light seeped in through the windows. 

Only then, did he release Liam from his arms, and that was only to get up and make breakfast for them both.

 

Yup, he even made breakfast.

 

 

 

 

_"...Love me or leave me._

_Just take it or leave it._

_It's not that I'm needy,_

_Just need you to see me..._

 

 

 

 

After that, they were inseparable. 

They spent almost every minute with each other. 

Cuddling, kissing, holding hands, lying together, talking. 

It was like they were the only two people on the planet. 

And Liam loved it like that. 

It made him feel full and satisfied, and he did not want that to change.

 

 

Jackson makes him feel safe.

 

He understands him.

 

He protects him.

 

 He loves him, and Liam loves Jackson.

 

And there is no one on the planet who he would want to spend the rest of his life with.

 

 

 

 

_“I am temperamental and_

_I have imperfections and_

_I am emotional_

_There’ll be no more pretending…”_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first story so it would mean a lot if you guys would leave a comment and tell me what you think. I don't mind constructive criticism lol. 
> 
> Also please excuse the errors (if there are any), it's 4AM and I don't have a beta.


End file.
